Pensaste que seria eterno, te equivocaste
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: Nadie conoce mi verdadero yo, nadie sabe cuantas veces he llorado sola en mi habitación, nadie sabe cuantas veces he perdido la esperanza, nadie conoce los horrorosos pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza cuando estoy triste, nadie me conoce
1. Chapter 1

Minami: Aqui yo bien esta historia es algo triste por lo cual preparen sus tomates ya que salen caros "Poniendose un impermeable y sacando una sombrilla" vale estoy lista ahora lo tradicional en todos los fics Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht

Amu pov

¿Por que? es lo unico que me preguntaba desde hace 10 años que no lo he vuelto a ver se preguntaran a quien pues a mi one-chan aun recuerdo ese espantoso dia que se volvio el peor de mis recuerdos desde ese entonces no he vuelto a ser la misma ahora era mas cerrada no asistia a clases mis padres a los que nunca les he importado ni siquieran se preocupan de ese hecho es como si la gente me ignorara pero que mas da no despues de todo ya me he acostumbrado a esto, siento no haberme presentado soy Hinamori Amu tengo el pelo de un color morado actualmente ya que el rosa se veia asqueroso en mi o almenos eso decia mi one-chan en broma pero es la verdad, continuando con mi descripcion tengo 17 años, tengo un buen cuerpo supongo, tengo ojos de color ambar, bien ahora mismo me encuentro en un salon de mi "pequeña casa" que nadie usa solo yo para tocar el piano es el unico recuerdo que me queda de mi one-chan y el lugar donde soliamos interpretar canciones al cual lo llamabamos "El salon de la tranquilidad" supongo  
que como ahora tengo 17 años es hora de decir "Adios" a todo esto y mudarme junto con mi hermana Natsuki a Tokyo ya que ella es casi igual que yo solo que es un poco mas abierta cuando esta con sus amigos, bien no les he contado como no volvi a ver a mi one-chan bien les contare

Fin Amu pov

Flaschk Black

Estaban dos hermanos en su cuarto muy aburridos cuando de repente el niño decide proponerle algo a su hermana pequeña...

-Nee Amu-Dice dulcemente el niño de cabellera blanca a su hermana pequeña  
-¿Que pasa one-chan?-Pregunta la pequeña de 7 años  
-¿Te gustaria ir al parque conmigo?-  
-Me encantaria-  
-Bien pidamos permiso a oka-san-  
-De acuerdo one-chan-

Los pequeños hermanos salieron de su cuarto en camino a la sala donde estaba su madre

-Oka-san-Dice un pequello de cabellera blanca captando la atencion de su madre  
-Pasa algo zero-kun-Pregunta la madre de los dos pequeños  
-Podrias dejar que lleve a Amu al parque-Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño  
-Deacuerdo pero tengan cuidado-Respondio la madre  
-Arigato oka-san-Respondieron alegremente los dos hermanos

Ya en el parque...

-Amu-  
-¿Que pasa one-chan?-  
-Yo...yo...-hablo con dificultad el niño  
-One-chan-Pregunto un poco preocupada la pequeña  
-Gomen Amu pero me tengo que ir no puedo estar mas tiempo contigo eso solo te causaria problemas-Dijo el pequeño dandole un beso a su hermana en la frente y se iba corriendo del parque  
-¡ONE-CHAN!-Grito la pequeña tratando de alcanzar a su hermano pero se tropezo-One-chan-Dijo nuevamente la pequeña entre sollozos por el dolor de su caida pero tambien por el

Fin flaschk black

-Amu-Dijo su madre entrando al salon interrumpiendo la hermosa melodia que tocaba la actualmente pelimorada  
-¿Que?-Pregunto un poco molesta la ojiambar por que su madre habia interrumpido su melodia  
-Mas respeto hacia tus mayores-Dijo molesta la madre lista para darle una bofetada a su hija pero fue interrumpida  
-Mira quien lo dice a quien nisiquiera le importa su hija-Respondio friamente la actual pelimorada haciendo que su madre se detuviera y la mirada con seriedad  
-Bien dejare esto de lado pero como ya sabes ¿Has tomado ya tu decision?-Pregunto seriamente la madre de la pelimorada  
-Si-Asintio levemente la pelimorada-Pero quiero que este piano se mude conmigo-Respondio la pelimorada  
-No hay problema ahora empaca tus maletas-Contesto la madre retirandose de "el salon de la tranquilidad"

La actual pelimorada se fue justo a su cuarto y se puso a empacar solo lo necesario ya que su hermana mayor solo por un año de diferencia tenia montonales de ropa que habia comprado para su hermana algunos especialmente o mas bien un poco goticos...


	2. Chapter 2: La mudanza

Minami: Ohayo Mina aqui subo de una vez el segundo caspitulo de esta historia antes que nada creo que sera de unos 5 capitulos pero aun no estoy segura ya vere despues bien empecemos con el DC (Disclaimer) Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht

En el capitulo anterior...

La actual pelimorada se fue justo a su cuarto y se puso a empacar solo lo necesario ya que su hermana mayor solo por un año de  
diferencia tenia montonales de ropa que habia comprado para su hermana algunos especialmente o mas bien un poco goticos...

Capitulo 2: La mudanza

Amu pov

Termine de alistar todo ahora solo tenia que ir a despedirme de mi amado "Salon de la tranquilidad" bien mientras me dirigo hacia mi hermoso salon blanco  
les contare sobre como paso esto de mudarme a Tokyo junto a mi hermana Natsuki todo comenso hace apenas dos semanas...

-Amu baja-Se escuhco gritar a la madre de Amu

Me fui bastante molesta de mi habitacion hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi madre junto a una joven muy bella...

-Ella es Akemi Tokemi-Me dijo alegremente mi madre raro de ella  
-Gusto en conocerte Hinamori Amu-Me dijo con una voz dulce y suave una chica de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas extendiendome una mano  
-El placer es mio-Conteste tomando la mano de aquella peliazul era demasiado calida al despegar mi mano de la suya me invito a tomar asiento y asi lo hice  
-Bien las dejare solas para que hablen mas comodas-Dijo mi madre y se fue hacia su habitacion en eso la chica comenzo a hablar  
-Bien Hinamori Amu me han dicho que tocas el piano es cierto-Dijo la peliazul con seriedad mientras tomaba un poco del te que habia dejado mi madre antes de irse  
-Si por que lo pregunta-Conteste y a la peliazul se le formo una linda sonrisa en su rostro  
-Bien por que soy la representante de la cademia "Professional Music" en tokyo ¿te suena?-Pregunto la peliazul dulcemente  
-E escuchado algo al respecto supuestamente es la academia mas eficiente tratandose de musica ya que cualquier alumno que entre hay se convierte en un  
exitoso musico si logra pasar los examenes y sus calses son divididas entre clases de violin, guitarra, piano y...-No pude terminar ya que la peliazul me interrumpio  
-Tu tocas el piano cierto-Me pregunto la peliazul  
-hmm-Asenti levemente con la cabeza  
-Me podrias demostrar un poco de tu talento-Me pregunto dulcemente la peliazul  
-De acuerdo sigame-Respondi e hice que me siguiera a mi lugar preferido "mi salon de la tranquilidad"

Y asi empeze a tocar la melodia que mas me gustaba y al terminar vi que la peliazul tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y me pregunto...

-Hinamori Amu ¿Aceptaria entrar en la academia "Professional Music" en tokyo?-  
-Yo no lo se, deme dos semanas y tendra la respuesta-  
-Deacuerdo y por cierto puedes llamarme Akemi-  
-Bien Akemi-san tendra la respuesta en dos semanas-

y asi fue como tome mi decision me iria a Tokyo e ingresare a la academia "Professional Music" junto a mi one-san Hinamori Natsuki pero antes tenia que  
despedirme de mi amado "Salon de la tranquilidad" que me acompaño en mi sufrimiento durante estos 10 años donde derrame mis lagrimas donde  
me podia olvidar de que todo el mundo era cruel que me ignoraba que mi vida era un completo desastre y que a nadie le importaba lo que yo sintiera

Fin Amu pov

-Amu yas es hora de ir a Tokyo-Dijo mi madre sacandome de mis pensamientos  
-¿Eh?...ah...bajo en un momento-Conteste viendo con melancolia mi "Salon de la tranquilidad" y mi piano  
-Adios mi amado "Salon de la tranquilidad"-Murmure tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel salon y me dirigia hacia la puerta de mi casa con una  
maleta negra y al llegar pude ver a Akemi-san en la puerta con una sonrisa  
-Amu-chan la limosina nos espera-Dijo amablemente Akemi-san  
-Akemi-san le puedo pedir un favor-Pregunte friamente pero debo reconocer que estaba nerviosa por dentro  
-Claro-Contesto amablemente  
-Me podria llevar a esta direccion cuando llguemos a Tokyo-Pregunte a Akemi-san mostrandole un papelito que saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra  
-Posupuesto-Me respondio felizmente y asi me fui junto a Akemi-san a Tokyo

Al llegar a la direccion que le habia dado a Akemi-san la cual era la casa de mi one-san Akemi-san abrio la puerta de la parte trasera de la limosina y pude notar  
que nos encontrabamos enfrente de una casa blanca de dos pisos era relamente hermosa con un techo de color rojo claro y 2 ventanas una en la planta baja a la  
derecha y otras iguales en los dos pisos

-Bien Amu-chan ya llegamos vendremos por ti a las 7 de la mañana el miercoles deacuerdo-Pregunto Akemi-san  
-Hay-Dije y me fui hacia la puerta de aquella hermosa casa a tocar la puerta y quien abrio se me lanzo encima a abrazarme  
-Amu-chan te extrañe mucho por que no me avisaste que vendrias-Pregunto mi one-san Natsuki ezagerando un poco  
-Esta bien pero sueltame que me asfixias-Dije con un poco de dificultad y alfin Natsuki deshiso el abrazo y me invito a pasar me dejo esperando un rato en el sillon de  
la sala y despues volvia diciendo "Te tengo lista tu habitacion sigueme" y asi lo hise le dije que me dejara sola y ella asi lo hiso empeze a acomodar todo en un lugar  
respectivo asi que estaba demasiado cansada cuando termine que me fui a dar un baño escoji una ropa y me di una buena ducha pero paso lo que temia mi one-san  
habia escojida entre las ropas que me compraba y me dijo "Pontelo" asi que la obedeci despues de todo acabo de llegar y no quiero que mi one-san se enoje  
conmigo ya que cuando lo hace da miedo asi que me fui a "Mi habitacion" por asi decirlo y me puse la ropa que habia escojido mi one-san la cual consistia en un  
pantalon negro algo pegado con unas cadenas plateadas colgando del lado derecho un cinturon negro mal colocado y una blusa azul con el dibujo de una calavera  
negra y alrededor de la calabera en la parte superior decia Rock y en la parte de abajo de la calabera decia Gotico (Minami: Aclaro que no se si exista eso pero  
espero y no se ofendan onegai) y un broche de una mariposa azul en el lado derecho del pelo asi que sali y lo primero que vi fue a una Natsuki con estrellitas en los  
ojos

-!SUGOI¡ !KAWAI¡-Grito como loca mi one-san

Mientras tanto llamaron al celular de one-san y ella contesto...

-Moshi, Moshi-Dijo Natsuki  
-¿Eh? ah Ikuto-kun deacuerdo-contesto Natsuki y Amu la miro con un poco de burla y picara

-Asi que Ikuto-kun ¿No?-Pregunto burlonamente Amu a su one-san  
-I-Ie no es lo que crees Amu-Contesto un poco nerviosa Natsuki  
-Bueno me voy a pasear por ahy no quiero presenciar cosas ridiculas como "Te amo"-Contesto friamente Amu quien se dirigia a la puerta  
-Espera tu no cnoces aqui te vas a perder-Dijo con un tono de preocupacion Natsuki a su hermana menor  
-No te preocupes estare bien one-san despues de todo me he memorizado el camino de tokyo cuando era pequeña ya ne-Contesto la actual pelimorada mientras se  
iva de aquella casa pues lo que decia era verdad se habia memorizado el camino de todo tokyo cuando era pequeña

Minami: "Poniendose un impermeable y sacando un paraguas" Estoy lista para los tomatazos no soy ninguna experta ni en la comedia ni en la tristeza despues de todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ya ne por cierto aqui aprece mi one-chan Akemi por que bueno queria dedicarle un fci para su cumpleaños el dia 10 de mayo asi es ella cumple años es dia no es hermoso a que si vale este fic se lo dedico a ella


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

Miguel: Hola estoy aqui por que  
Akemi: Nos ataste a mi y a Minami-chan con una cuerda y luego nos mojaste con agua fria "Mirada asesina"  
Miguel: O_O" y como conseguiste escapara si "Nervioso"  
Akemi: Callate por que te vas a morir ahora "Sacando un cuchillo"  
Miguel: No Akemi espera "Corriendo para que Akemi no lo alcanze"  
Minami: Al fin volvi mina y esos dos estan como siempre con sus locuras ¬¬"  
Akemi&Miguel: ¿Nani? "Mirada asesina"  
Minami: O_O" N-Nada b-bueno mejor le doy comienzo a esto ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht si no mataria a Hotoria Tadagay y habria demasiado Amuto y entonces Amu y Ikuto harian "Censurado"

En el capitulo anterior...

-!SUGOI¡ !KAWAI¡-Grito como loca mi one-san

Mientras tanto llamaron al celular de one-san y ella contesto...

-Moshi, Moshi-Dijo Natsuki  
-¿Eh? ah Ikuto-kun deacuerdo-contesto Natsuki y Amu la miro con un poco de burla y picara

-Asi que Ikuto-kun ¿No?-Pregunto burlonamente Amu a su one-san  
-I-Ie no es lo que crees Amu-Contesto un poco nerviosa Natsuki  
-Bueno me voy a pasear por ahy no quiero presenciar cosas ridiculas como "Te amo"-Contesto friamente Amu quien se dirigia a la puerta  
-Espera tu no cnoces aqui te vas a perder-Dijo con un tono de preocupacion Natsuki a su hermana menor  
-No te preocupes estare bien one-san despues de todo me he memorizado el camino de tokyo cuando era pequeña ya ne-Contesto la actual pelimorada mientras se iva de aquella casa pues lo que decia era verdad se habia memorizado el camino de todo Tokyo cuando era pequeña

Capitulo 3: Sorpresas

Ikuto pov

Es que no hay nada mas que hacer me preguntaba a lo siento mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto tengo 17 años ojos color zafiro pelo negro azulado bien cambiando de tema  
me sentia burrido estar organizando los conciertos de tu hermana pequeña la mayor idol de Tokyo no es divertido a que aburrido asi que decidi marcar al numero de mi  
amiga Natsuki para ensayar un poco su canto junto a mi violin ya que es buena cantando asi que le hable y me contesto...

-Moshi Moshi-Contesto Natsuki  
-Yo Natsuki-Dije burlonamente  
-¿Eh? Ah Ikuto-kun-Contesto nuevamente Natsuki  
-Oye te gustaria practicar un poco tu canto-Pregunte  
-De acuerdo-Contesto Natsuki y colgo asi que sali de mi casa en direccion a la casa de Natsuki pero decidi ir a un parque antes y vi a una pelimorada que no parece de aqui y "accidentalmente" fui hacia donde se encontraba para tropezar con ella

Fin Ikuto pov

Amu pov

Llegue al parque que se encontraba un poco lejos de la casa de one-san asi que empeze a rrecorer el lugar y entonces tropeze con alguien

Fin Amu pov

-Sumimase no me fije por donde iva-Dije friamente y me pare sacudiendo mi ropa  
-Eres de por aqui-Pregunto el peliazul  
-Ie-Respondi friamente dispuesta a regresar a casa junto a one-san pero me jalo del brazo  
-Disculpa te gustaria acompañarme-Pregunte burlonamente ya que ninguna chica se resiste a estar junto a mi  
-jajajajaja-Empezo a reir a carcajadas la pelimorada-Gomen gomen pero eres demasiado graciosa-Contesto la pelimorada a lo que yo me sorprendi-Ya ne-Dijo nuevamente la pelimorada y se fue caminando de ahy

Y asi los dos jovenes se fueron cada quien por su camino pero el peliazul llego primero a la casa de Natsuki...

-Ring ring-sono el timbre de la casa y Natsuki fue a abrir  
-Ah Ikuto-kun pasa-Dijo amablemente Natsuki  
-Lista-Pregunte Ikuto a Natsuki sacando del estuche su violin  
-S...Rin ring-Fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa y Natsuki fue a abrir pero tropezo y cayo encima de Ikuto  
-Are la puerta esta abierta-Dijo una pelimorada afuera de la puerta y al entrar vio lo que estaba pasando y dijo burlonamente-Parece que aqui se estan divirtiendo nee one-san-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada y Natsuki se paro  
-N-No es lo que crees Amu-Contesto Natsuki nerviosa  
-Tu eres la chica de hace rato-Dijo el peliazul  
-Domo-Contesto friamente la pelimorada-No crees que aprovecharte de one-san es malo para ti-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada al peliazul  
-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Natsuki un tanto confundida  
-No simplemente tropezamos en el parque hace rato-Dijieron los dos jovenes al unisono aburridos  
-Bueno me voy a mi habitacion one-san y tu peliazul-Dijo la pelimorada burlonamente-Si te aprovehcas de one-san trata de guardar silencio-Dijo nuevamente la pelimorada  
-Mi nombre es Ikuto-Contesto aburrido el peliazul  
-No me importa-Contesto la pelimorada y subio las escaleras  
-Ring ring-Sono nuevamente el timbre de la casa  
-Esque acaso hoy es el dia internacional de tocar a la puerta de Natsuki o que-Dijo burlonamente el peliazul a lo cual Natsuki solo rio y fue a abrir  
-Disculpe es usted la señorita Hinamori Amu-Pregunto un joven de cabello cafe oscuro y alborotado  
-No pero en un momento le hablo-Dijo Natsuki y se fue a avisar a Amu que la estaban buscando y cuando bajaron la pelimorada se sorprendio pero fue hacia la puerta  
-¿Para que me busca?-Pregunto la pelimorada  
-Le vengo a entregar su piano solo debe firmar aqui y decirme donde lo piensa poner-Dijo amablemente el pelicastaño  
-Claro-Dijo la pelimorada y firmo e indico donde pondria el piano y obedecio el castaño al bajar y cuando el pelicastaño se fue el peliazul pregunto  
-¿Tocas el piano?-  
-Si-Respondio friamente la pelimorada  
-¿Podrias mostrarme como tocas?-Pregunto el peliazul  
-No-Respondio friamente la pelimorada y subio las escaleras a tocar su piano ya que necesitaba practicar  
-Natsuki tu hermana es demasiado fria no crees-Pregunto el peliazul  
-Ella ha sido asi desde los 7 años-Contesto Natsuki  
-¿Eh? ¿Por que?-Pregunto el peliazul con un poco de curiosidad  
-Es un secreto que solo ella sabra revelar-Respondio Natsuki-Si quieres puedes ir a oirla tocar el piano en el cuarto que esta arriba en el siguiente piso-Agrego Natsuki amablemente  
-¿Segura?-Pregunto no tan convencido el peliazul  
-Si, si adelante-Contesto demasiado segura Natsuki  
-Vale voy-Dijo el peliazul para subir las escaleras y ir hacia donde escuchaba la melodia del piano asi que entro sigilosamente a aquel salon y vio a la pelimorada tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados y entonces vio que la pelimorada solto una lagrima...  
-one-chan-susurro la pelimorada mientras la lagrima rrecoria su mejilla dejando de tocar el piano-Baka mitai-susurro la pelimorada secandose la lagrima y al abrir los ojos vio a un peliazul al lado de ella  
-Sabes que es de mala educacion espiar a los demas mientras tocan su instrumento-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada  
-Lo siento pero Natsuki me dijo que estaba bien que viniera-Contesto el peliazul  
-Para ella todo esta bien es demasiado confiada-Dijo la pelimorada  
-Si no te importa me puedes decir por que estas aqui en Tokyo-Pregunto el peliazul  
-Sere inscrita en la academia "Professional Music"-Contesto la pelimorada  
-No me digas que tu sueño es convertirte en una gran artista-Pregunto burlonamente el peliazul  
-No supongo que mi oka-san si se le puede llamar asi se queria desaser de mi lo mas pronto posible-Respondio la pelimorada sin ningun sentimiento de tristeza o dolor  
-Lo siento-Se diculpo el peliazul algo raro en el  
-Esta bien no te preocupes pero ahora tu respondeme algo ¿Que es Natsuki-nessan para ti?-Pregunto burlonamente la pelimorada  
-Una simple amiga con la que practico su canto acompañado de mi violin-Contesto el peliazul tranquilamente  
-Ya veo solamente te advierto que si le haces algo que la lastime date por muerto-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada mientras se retiraba de aquel salon

Minami: Al fin termine bien "Poniendose un impermeable y sacando una sombrilla" estoy lista para los tomatazos y quiero agradecer a KIYOMI-NEKO por se el primer review en esta historia


	4. Chapter 4:Por fin vuelvo a verte

**Minami: Hola a todos disculpen mi demora pero ya saben regreso a clases, tareas, exámenes etc pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 asi que Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para mi historia sin fines lucrativos, dios parezco vieja amargada ¬¬"**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-Si no te importa me puedes decir por que estas aqui en Tokyo-Pregunto el peliazul  
-Sere inscrita en la academia "Professional Music"-Contesto la pelimorada  
-No me digas que tu sueño es convertirte en una gran artista-Pregunto burlonamente el peliazul  
-No supongo que mi oka-san si se le puede llamar asi se queria desaser de mi lo mas pronto posible-Respondio la pelimorada sin ningun sentimiento de tristeza o dolor  
-Lo siento-Se diculpo el peliazul algo raro en el  
-Esta bien no te preocupes pero ahora tu respondeme algo ¿Que es Natsuki-nessan para ti?-Pregunto burlonamente la pelimorada  
-Una simple amiga con la que practico su canto acompañado de mi violin-Contesto el peliazul tranquilamente  
-Ya veo solamente te advierto que si le haces algo que la lastime date por muerto-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada mientras se retiraba de aquel salón**

**Capitulo 4:Por fin te vuelvo a ver**

**Mientras tanto con Natsuki...**

**Natsuki pov**

Hola a todos soy Hinamori Natsuki bueno en realidad Amu, zero y yo somos Kaname aunque Amu todavia no lo puede saber aun no es tiempo bien siguiendo con mi descripción soy pelimorada al igual que Amu solo que yo soy así de naturaleza, tengo ojos de color ambar, tez blanca, 18 años y un buen cuerpo, claro no exageradamente.

Deje que Ikuto subiera al pequeño salon donde Amu toca el piano aunque siempre que lo hace susurra one-chan y suelta una lagrima, se estaran preguntando por que somos Kaname en vez de Hinamori pues es por que ninguno de los tres (Amu, zero y Natsuki) somos hijos de los Hinamori, tal vez nos hayan criado aunque de una manera muy fria pero no somos sus verdaderos hijos tambien Amu tiene una hermana gemela llamada Madoka Kaname pero aun no es tiempo de que se conozcan ¿Por que? facil todos nosotros somos ángeles, si ángeles se preguntaran por que estamos aqui en la tierra es facil nuestra verdadera madre, un ángel, se enamoro de un humano entonces debido a eso debo aclarar que el amor no es prohibido completamente ya que si un ángel se enamora de un humano entonces el ángel debe renunciar a sus alas y permanecer en la tierra al lado de quien ama pero...si el humano solo juega con los sentimientos de el ángel entonces este desaparece asi que es mejor que un humano y un ángel solo sean amigos

**Fin Natsuki pov**

-Oe Natsuki-Dijo Amu moviendo una mano frente a la cara de Natsuki haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas?-Pregunto Natsuki saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Te decía que voy a salir un rato, por cierto tu amigo esta arriba-Contesto Amu con un tono un poco burlón

-T-Te equivocas si piensas eso-Dijo Natsuki totalmente roja

-_¿Eso?_-Pregunto burlona mente Amu

-N-No quise decir eso-Contesto Natsuki moviendo sus brazos en modo de negacion

-Bueno me voy regreso mas tarde-Dijo Amu mientras salia de la casa de Natsuki

En eso bajo el peliazul

-Buuu-Dijo el peliazul en el oido de Natsuki

-!KYAAAAAAA¡ !CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO, BAKA¡-Grto Natsuki mientras se alejaba de el peliazul

-Jajaja-Rió a carcajadas el peliazul

-No es gracioso-Dijo Natsuki haciendo pucheros

-No es mi culpa que seas tan asustadiza, pero dime ¿Practicamos?-Pregunto el peliazul divertido

-Esta bien, ¿Que canción practicaremos?-Pregunto ansiosa Natsuki mientras el peliazul sacaba del estuche su violín

-Esta ves te dejare escoger-Contesto el peliazul

-Entonces la canción sera Yuuki no Uta-Dijo animadamente Natsuki

_lalala uta wo_ utaou  
kao_ age kokoro no mama utaou_  
_akirame ja ikenai _  
_dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_  
_dare ni mo makenai _  
_yume ga aru_  
_arukidasou mune hatte _  
_watashi dake no michi ga aru_  
_shinjiru no saho n ta sa_  
_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo _  
_ganbatte nori koe yo_  
_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

**Asi finalizo Natsuki con su canto...**

-Y bien ¿Que te pareció?-Pregunto una muy emocionada Natsuki

-Nada mal, bueno me voy, por cierto tu hermana es algo rara-Contesto burlona mente el peliazul mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-También yo lo soy...-Susurro Natsuki por lo bajo pero el peliazul la escucho, pero decidió ignorar ese comentario

**Mientras tanto con Amu...**

-Que dia tan mas aburrido-Dijo para si misma la pelimorada mientras se paseaba por el parque de Tokyo

-No creo que sea tan aburrido si tienes compañía-Dijo un peliazul detrás de la pelimorada, ocasionando que la susodicha volteara

-Compañía como la tuya no gracias-Dijo burlonamente la pelimorada

-Vamos es solo un pequeño paseo no-Pregunto divertido el peliazul,

si..-La pelimorada no pudo terminar ya que se escucho una melodía que dejo en shock a la pelimorada

-¿Quien tocara esa melodia?-Pregunto sorprendido el peliazul

-one-chan-Susurro la pelimorada mientras corría hacia donde se escuchaba la melodía de piano

-!Espera¡-Grito el peliazul mientras corría detrás de la pelimorada, pero esta no hiso caso y solo siguio la melodia

**Amu pov**

_Definitivamente esa melodía era de mi one-chan no conozco a alguien mas que toque esa melodía aparte de el y yo, empece a correr hacia donde se escuchaba la melodía, escuche al peliazul decir que me detuviera, pero no hice caso, ¿Como iba a detenerme, si van 10 años desde que no veo a mi one-chan?, segui corriendo hasta encontrar a un joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente, ojos grisáceos, pelo blanco, tez blanca, tocando el piano me quede en shock era el era mi one-chan no pude evitar llorar entonces fue cuando el dejo de tocar el piano abrio los ojos al parecer se sorprendió, pero después esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a mi_

**Fin Amu pov**

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Amu-Dijo dulcemente el peliblanco

-¿Eres tu one-chan?-Pregunto la pelimorada con voz temblorosa

-Quien mas podria ser, baka-Dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco

-¿Por que?-Pregunto la pelimorada mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su hermano mayor empapandola con su llanto

-Tranquila, ya estoy aqui, para protegerte-Dijo dulcemente el peliblanco mientras correspondía el abrazo de su pequeña hermana

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunto un poco agitado pero sorprendido a la vez un peliazul debido a la "caminata" que había echo y la sorpresa de encontrarse con la extraña "pelimorada" abrazándose con un peliblanco "sospechoso"

**Minami: Por fin termine -.-U**

**Zero: Creo que debes aclarar algo ¿no?**

**Minami: Si, ya voy ¬¬" la cancion Yuuki no Uta aparece en el capitulo 49 de shugo chara doki por lo tanto no me pertenece pero esque me encanta esa cancion, para que se imaginen la voz de Natsuki comparenla con la de...**

**Natsuki: Hanon Hosho de Mermaid melody solo que un poco mas madura**

**Zero&Minami: Si, si lo que digas -.-U**

**Natsuki: Urusai ¬¬"**

**Minami: Otra aclaracion el zero que aqui aparece es el de Vampire Kignit (Creo que asi se escribe) y espero no estar mal en su descripcion jeje ^^U**

**Zero: Asi es y otra cosa me voy a quedar con Amu**

**Minami: !ALTO¡ Eso jamas tu te vas a quedar con...!BAKA CASI ME HACES DECIRLO¡ bueno no te dire con quien te quedaras pero eso si con Amu no te quedas**

**Zero: ¿Por que? ¿Te gusta el incesto no?**

**Minami: O/O B-Bueno si me gusta el incesto pero...aqui no va a haber incesto esto es una historia AMUTO**

**Zero: Ok -.-U pero si Ikuto le hace algo a mi querida Amu se muere ¬¬"**

**Minami: Si ya entendimos quieres por favor agradecer los reviews**

**Zero: Si ya voy ¬¬" agradecemos el review de...**

**nereida-Chann-Minami:Gracias por ser el primer review que me hayas dejado un review y si ikuto y amu terminaran juntos asi que no te preocupes**

**Zero: Solo si yo lo permito (Minami: No le hagas caso esta loco -.-U)-Zero: Tambien agradesco el review de...**

**meiliing-Minami-Gracias por dejarme un review que bueno que te guste la historia espero te guste este capitulo y los que siguen**

**Todos: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, a la misma hora, el mismo dia y el mismo canal nah es broma nos vemos Ya ne**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Celos?

**Minami: Ohayo aqui de nuevo yo mina, bueno hoy no tuve clases wiiii pero soy muy floja para escribir en la mañana jejeje ^^U**

**Zero: Ejem creo que deberías aclarar algo ¿no? ¬¬"**

**Minami: Bien, a peticion de un review va a haber un poco de incesto para asi poner a nuestro protagonista peliazul un poco celoso pero despues va a haber demasiado Amuto jejeje**

**Zero: Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a el review que pidio eso y al otro que queria poner celoso a ese peliazul**

**Minami: Si, si ya vamos con el disclaimer ¬¬"**

**Zero: A tus ordenes**

**Minami: *O***

**Zero: No me refiero a eso baka ¬¬"**

**Minami: ¬¬", bien has el disclaimer, tambien va a ser un poco diferente este capitulo ya que no lo hare con el tipico "En el capitulo anterior" y tambien disculpas por que en el capitulo anterior puse que era el 6 cuando era el 4 gomene **

**Zero: Bien Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a la loca de Minami son de la total autoria de Peacht-Pïcht**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Celos?**

-¿Por que?-Pregunto la pelimorada mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su hermano mayor empapandola con su llanto

-Tranquila, ya estoy aqui, para protegerte-Dijo dulcemente el peliblanco mientras correspondía el abrazo de su pequeña hermana

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunto un poco agitado pero sorprendido a la vez un peliazul debido a la "caminata" que había echo y la sorpresa de encontrarse con la extraña "pelimorada" abrazándose con un peliblanco "sospechoso"

-El es...-Iba a contestar tranquilamente la pelimorada al peliazul pero su hermano mayor, Zero se adelanto

-Soy, su novio ¿Algún problema?-Pregunto burlonamente el peliblanco mientras apretaba a Amu contra su pecho

**Ikuto pov**

_Corrí detrás de la "pelimorada" y cuando logre alcanzarla, la encontre abrazandose con un peliblanco entonces pregunte ¿Quien es el? y el peliblanco me respondió que era su novio, de repente sentí como si el mundo se me viniera abajo pero que estoy diciendo, el peliblanco me pregunto burlonamente si tenia algún problema, iba a responder cuando de repente el cabello de la "pelimorada" se volvia rosa mientras una luz de color morada se deslizo por todo su cabello, haciendo el efecto ya mencionado_

**Fin Ikuto pov**

**-**¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto sorprendida la ahora pelirosa

-Amu-Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, mientras la soltaba de su abrazo-Tu pelo a vuelto a ser del mismo color acaso ¿No es genial?-Pregunto aun con la sonrisa el peliblanco

-¿Su color natural?-Pregunto sorprendido el peliazul

-Si ¿Tienes algún problema?-Pregunto la pelirosa al peliazul mientras volteaba su cuerpo en dirección al peliazul

-Bueno peliazul no tienes ningún inconveniente en que vaya a dar un paseo junto a mi novia ¿no?-Pregunto el peliblanco mientras abrazaba a Amu por la cintura, haciendo que a esta le enrojecieran un poco las mejillas

-En primera, me llamo Ikuto, segundo si tengo un inconveniente ella esta conmigo ¿No es así?-Pregunto burlonamente el peliazul mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pelirosa

-¿Eso es cierto Amu?-Pregunto el peliblanco dirigiendo su mirada a su pequeña hermana

-Ah-Dio un suspiro la pelirosa-Yo no tengo por que ir con alguno de ustedes, mejor me voy a casa con Natsuki-Dijo la pelirosa avanzando 2 pasos mas adelante

-Amu-Dijo el peliblanco con llamas en el cuerpo estilo anime haciendo que Amu se parara completamente

-¿Q-Que ocurre?-Pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa mientras volteaba la cabeza en dirección al peliblanco

-Tu no te vas de aquí por que...-Dijo aun en llamas el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a su piano, sentándose en el pequeño banco, enfrente del teclado de este

-"Por favor no"-Pensó Amu aun nerviosa

-Quiero que cantes el dueto de "Tsubasa wo daite" junto a mi ¿Te parece?-Pregunto el peliblanco con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-¿Eh? ¿A-Aqui?-Pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa

-¿Ustedes hacen duetos?-Pregunto sorprendido el peliazul

-jejejeje-Rio malificamente la pelirosa, con llamas estilo anime en su cuerpo-Ahora veras-Dijo retadora la pelirosa y asi empezo la melodia

**Zero empezo a cantar...**

_Quiero batir mis alas blancas, hacia un rayo de luz..._

_que ilumina en la distancia,todo el cielo azul..._

_pero una lluvia amarga las empapa de frialdad..._

_vuelo a la soledad..._

_siento un recuerdo resonar, lento en mi interior..._

_como un arrollo al susurrar..._

_un lejano rumor..._

_dormiré mientras mis alas flotan..._

_por que llegare al destino donde un día..._

_yo mi corazón curare..._

_y los pedazos de mi alma rota..._

_alguien recogerá..._

_como una pluma..._

_busco la eternidad..._

**_Amu..._**

_Dormiré mientras mis alas flotan..._

_por que llegare..._

_al destino donde un día..._

_yo mi corazón curare..._

_y los pedazos de mi alma rota..._

_alguien recogerá..._

_como una pluma, el viento me acunara..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ... (Minami: los puntitos significa donde solo aparece la melodía del piano)_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ . _

_ Amu_

_vine atraída, por un sueño a este lugar..._

_y el sueño ahora ya se desvanacio..._

_el presente esta manchado..._

_de silencio y soledad y ami sueño..._

_lo aplasto la realidad..._

_ Amu y zero_

_Dormire mientras mis alas, flotan por que..._

_llegare al destino donde un dia yo..._

_mi corazón curare... _

_y los pedazos..._

_de mi alma rota..._

_alguien recogerá..._

_como una pluma..._

_busco la eternidad..._

_Un espejismo secular..._

_es mi sueño..._

_pero soy su dueño..._

_y se que existirá en algún lugar..._

_-_Has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez, Amu-Dijo con un sonrisa, Zero haciendo que Amu se sonrojara levemente

-T-Talvez-Dijo la pelirosa

-Sigo aqui ¿Saben?-Pregunto aburrido el peliazul pero se notaba cierto enojo en su tono de voz

-Lo sabemos-Dijieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos en tono aburrido **(Minami: Imagínenselo en forma chibi)**

**-**Se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, Amu-Dijo Zero a Amu

-Tienes razon hay que irnos ya, nos vemos, creo que eres ikuto ¿No?-Pregunto la pelirosa mientras se iba alejando con su hermano

-Si, nos vemos-Contesto el peliazul mientras los veía marcharse hasta que despertó de sus pensamientos-Esperen-Dijo el peliazul y los hermanos como autómatas se pararon

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntaron los dos hermanos al unisono

-Si, ¿Por que se vais juntos a casa?-Pregunto el peliazul

-Simple, eso es por que...-Comenzo la pelirosa pero no pudo terminar ya que su hermano la interrumpio

-No tenemos por que contestarte, despues lo averiguaras-Dijo Zero, y se marcho junto con su hermana, abrazados, Zero tenia sujeta a Amu de la cintura y esta lo tenia sujeto con una de sus manos a mitad de la espalda, caminaron asi en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Natsuki...

-Toc, toc-Se escucho la puerta siendo golpeada levemente con los nudillos de Zero

-Ya voy-Contesto Natsuki, quie al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras...

**Minami: Ahy esta el 5° capitulo quiero aclarar que la cancion "Tsubasa wo daite" no es de mi propiedad pero la pueden escuchar si la buscan en youtube con ese mismo nombre y poniendo completa en español, les recomiendo ver el dueto de Mikaru y Mikel con esta cancion es hermoso ese dueto bueno al menos a mi me encanto y no podia desaprovechar el momento de ponerla en mi fic jeje**

**Zero: No tienes que agradecer algo**

**Minami: -.-U Si, papa**

**Zero: ¬¬"**

**Minami: ^.^ me da flojera poner los nombres de los que manda los reviews ya que estoy cansada, mis dedos me van a sangrar por escribir y segunda mis manos estan heladas por que me pusieron a lavar los trastes y el agua aunque no me crean estaba helada, se sintio refrescante con el calor que hace, pero cuando acabe de lavar los trastes, mis manos se congelaron pero yo les agradezco y no se preocupen no todo va a ser incesto solo unos cuantos capitulos y despues habra mucho pero mucho AMUTO**

**Zero: Ya callate y despidete**

**Minami: Si, papa ¬¬"**

**Zero&Minami: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Ya ne**


	6. Chapter 6: Un sueño extraño

**Minami: Ohayo Mina de nevo estoy yo molestando jeje**

**Zero: Siempre molestas ¬¬"**

**Minami: ¬¬" avece me pregunto por que te escoji de iner**

**Minami: ¬¬" si yo tambien estaria mejor con Akemi-chan**

**Akemi: ¬¬" a mi no me metas**

**Minami: one-chan "Risita maniatica"**

**Akemi: O_O" *Demonios***

**Zero: ? O_o**

**Minami: Despues me encargo de matar a one-chan bien a lo que vamos el disclaimer**

**Akemi&Minami&Zero: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

-Toc, toc-Se escucho la puerta siendo golpeada levemente con los nudillos de Zero

-Ya voy-Contesto Natsuki, quie al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras...

-Yo, Natsuki-Dijo burlona mente el peliblanco

-¡¿O-ONE-CHAN?¡ O_O"-Grito soprendida, Natsuki dejando sordos a Amu y Zero

-!Baka nos vas a dejar sordos¡-Gritaron Amu y Zero al unisono a Natsuki

-jeje gomen-Contesto Natsuki rascándose la nuca

-A veces me pregunto quien es la menor-Dijo Amu con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

-Hmm..-Asintió el peliblanco

-¿Eh? O_O"-Se escucho por parte de Natsuki-Bueno, se van a quedar hay o que-Dijo Natsuki burlona mente

-Urusai ¬¬"-Dijieron Amu y Zero al unisono aburridos mientras se adentraban en la casa

-Es cierto O_O"-Dijo Natsuki-No tenemos una recamara desocupada para one-chan-Volvio a decir Natsuki

-¿Eh? O_O"-Pregunto el peliblanco

-One-chan-Dijo Amu tímidamente, apartando la mirada

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Zero a Amu ya que como casi cualquier hermano mayor es sobre protector **(Minami: Y me lo dicen a mi que tengo 2 hermanos mayores ¬¬") **

-Me siento bien ¬¬"-Contesto Amu un poco enfadada

-Oe-Dijo Natsuki

-¿Que? ¬¬"-Preguntaron Amu y Zero al unisono

-¿Que haremos?, No hay otra recamara para one-chan-Dijo Natsuki

-Yo diria que...-Hablo Amu pero se desmayo

-Amu-Dijo preocupado Zero mientras la sujetaba para que no cayera

-Lo mejor sera que la lleves a su habitación-Dijo preocupada Natsuki, quien le indico el camino al peliblanco-Voy por un pañuelo húmedo Dijo Natsuki cuando llegaron a la habitación de Amu, Natsuki se retiro en busca del pañuelo dejando solos a Zero y Amu

-Amu-Dijo el peliblanco recostando a su pequeña hermana en la cama

**Amu pov**

_Lo único que recordaba era que estábamos discutiendo Natsuki Zero y yo lo de la recamara pero...despues de eso todo se torno negro, cuando a mi parecer, abri los ojos vi a una pequeña niña de pelo rosa, atado en dos coletas, con unos moños rosas, de ojos color ambar, tez blanca corriendo hacia mi._

_-Amu-ne-chan-Dijo la pequeña niña jalando levemente parte mi ropa_

_-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunte sorprendida _

_-¿Eh?, Amu-ne-chan ya no me recuerda-Pregunto con ojos llorosos la pequeña niña._

_De repente todo el bello paisaje que rodeaba a la niña desapareció junto con la susodicha, para convertirse en un rincón oscuro en donde estaba una chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, escondiendo su cara en sus piernas..._

_-Por que...-Susurro la chica en el rincón llorando_

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte acercándome a la chica_

_-!NO TE ME ACERQUES¡-Grito la chica en el pequeño rincón, alzando la cara, aun con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Que te ha pasado?-Pregunte intentando acercarme a ella_

_-!ALÉJATE TRAIDORA¡-Grito la chica en el pequeño rincon_

_-¿Traidora?-Le pregunte pero en eso todo se torno negro nuevamente _

**Fin Amu pov**

* * *

**Minami: Bien hasta aqui queda el 6° capitulo aviso en este fic cada viernes subire un capitulo solo que tuve unos cuantos problemas pero bueno espero les haya gustado **

**Zero: Bien nos vemos**

**Minami: Ya ne **


	7. Chapter 7: Explicaciones

**Minami: Ohayo Mina**

**Zero: Bien como ya les explico la loca bipolar todos los viernes va a subir un capitulo pero puede que entre la semana y el fin de semana suba uno que otro capitulo si es que puede lo dudo ¬¬"**

**Minami: ^^U jeje-nyaa bien aquí el disclaimer-nyaa**

**Zero&Minami: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Explicaciones**_

**Amu pov**

_Lo único que recordaba era que estábamos discutiendo Natsuki Zero y yo lo de la recamara pero...despues de eso todo se torno negro, cuando a mi parecer, abri los ojos vi a una pequeña niña de pelo rosa, atado en dos coletas, con unos moños rosas, de ojos color ambar, tez blanca corriendo hacia mi._

_-Amu-ne-chan-Dijo la pequeña niña jalando levemente parte mi ropa_

_-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunte sorprendida_

_-¿Eh?, Amu-ne-chan ya no me recuerda-Pregunto con ojos llorosos la pequeña niña._

_De repente todo el bello paisaje que rodeaba a la niña desapareció junto con la susodicha, para convertirse en un rincón oscuro en donde estaba una chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, escondiendo su cara en sus piernas..._

_-Por que...-Susurro la chica en el rincón llorando_

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte acercándome a la chica_

_-!NO TE ME ACERQUES¡-Grito la chica en el pequeño rincón, alzando la cara, aun con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Que te ha pasado?-Pregunte intentando acercarme a ella_

_-!ALÉJATE TRAIDORA¡-Grito la chica en el pequeño rincon_

_-¿Traidora?-Le pregunte pero en eso todo se torno negro nuevamente_

**Fin Amu pov**

* * *

-Crees que haya tenido ese sueño-Pregunto un poco preocupada Natsuki a Zero el cual solo asintió y la pelirosa solo abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-De que sueño hablan-Pregunto la pelirosa sentándose en la cama y mirándolos fríamente

-A-Amu-Respondió nerviosamente Zero

-N-No te preocupes no es nada-Respondió Natsuki nerviosa

-ahh...-dio un suspiro la pelirosa, mientras cerraba los ojos-Díganme de que están hablando-La pelirosa cambio su tono de voz a uno firme y decidido, abrió los ojos y su mirada era fria

-Esta bien-Contesto el peliblanco-Te lo diremos-Dijo nuevamente el peliblanco mientras se dirigía hacia su pequeña hermana

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Natsuki al peliblanco

-Si, después de todo algún día se lo diríamos ¿no?-Pregunto el peliblanco seriamente

-Tienes razón-Respondió Natsuki seriamente

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto la pelirosa a sus hermanos mayores

-Bien te lo contaremos todo-Dijeron al unisono Natsuki y Zero

-No se de que me hablan pero los escucho-Contesto la pelirosa

-Bien-Dijeron al unisono Natsuki y Zero mientras tomaban asiento en unas sillas al lado de la cama

**Flachsk black (Minami: esta parte narro yo)**

-Oka-san-Dijo un niño pequeño de pelo blanco

-¿Que sucede Zero-kun?-Pregunto una señora mayor de unos 22 años aproximadamente de cabello lila con unas mechas blancas y rosas

-¿Por que tu pansita esta así?-Pregunto el pequeño niño inocentemente

-jejeje-rio nerviosamente la señora de nombre angeru, debido a que no sabia como explicárselo al pequeño niño

-eso es por que pronto tu y natsuki tendrá unas nuevas hermanas-Respondió un señor, mayor de pelo blanco, ojos violetas y tez blanca al pequeño

-¿Eh? ¿Honto?-Pregunto emocionado el pequeño

-Si pero esperamos que...-Empezó el señor de nombre Daisuke pero fue interrumpido

-Ahhhhh-grito angeru, tocándose el vientre-C-Creo que ya vienen-Dijo entre gritos angeru

Daisuke no necesito escuchar mas, para llevar cargando a angeru y subirla a su auto con sus dos hijos Zero y Natsuki en los asientos de atrás para dirigirse al hospital mas cercano...

_En el hospital..._

-Ustedes son los familiares de la señorita Kaname-san-Pregunto una enfermera a Daisuke y sus hijos sentados

-Si somos nosotros-Contesto Daisuke

-Felicidades fueron dos gemelas-Dijo felizmente la enfermera esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Puedo pasar a verlas?-Pregunto Daisuke

-Claro, pero solo una persona-Contesto felizmente la doctora

-Gracias-Dijo Daisuke feliz-Espérenme aquí ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Daisuke dirigiéndose a sus hijos

-Hai-Contestaron al unisono los pequeños

_ Después de que Daisuke viera a las dos gemelas, angeru le dijo que los angeles no podían tener mas de tres hijos, a lo cual Daisuke se preocupo pero entonces..._

_-_No te preocupes-Dijo angeru, esbozando una sonrisa

-Pero...-Dijo Daisuke pero fue interrumpido

-Tranquilo ninguna de las dos morirá, las podremos tener solo hasta que cumplan 3 años pero...-Dijo un poco triste, angeru

-¡Pero que?-Pregunto Daisuke un poco confuso

-Pero, tendremos que separarlas...-Dijo Angeru, con dificultad pues ya estaba llorando

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, pero dime ¿Se pueden reunir después?-Pregunto Daisuke

-S...si...pe...ro...deben...saber...que...ellas y sus hermanos...son... ángeles-Respondió sollozando Angeru

_ Después de esa platica llego la enfermera y dijo que se había acabado la hora de visitas y que al dia siguiente darían de alta a Kaname, Daisuke salio del hospital en dirección a sus hijos y se los llevo a su auto sin decir palabra alguna, hasta llegar a su casa, al dia siguiente Daisuke fue por Kaname y sus dos gemelas recien nacidas, pasaron los años y las gemelas vivieron muy __felices claro hasta sus 3 años por que las gemelas fueron separadas al igual que Zero y Natsuki de su hermana, Madoka_

**Fin flachks black**

* * *

**Minami-Bien eso es todo pór hoy y disculpen mi retraso por eso lo alargue prometi que cada viernes subiria un capitulo pero se me presentaron problemas y asuntos familiares gomene**

**Zero: Si y ayer fue a una fiesta supuestamente su familia para divertirse y ninguno se odiaria en la fiesta**

**Minami: Bueno si pero espero reviews y espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Minami&Zero: Ya ne**


	8. Chapter 8: Ingresando al instituto

**Minami: Ohayo Mina espero no haberlos dejado con intriga asi que vamos con el disclaimer**

**Zero: Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

**_Pensaste que seria eterno, te equivocaste capitulo 8: Entrando al instituto_**

* * *

_La pelirosa se quedo sorprendida por lo que sus hermanos le habían contado sobre que eran ángeles, ¿Ángeles?, así es Amu, Natsuki y Zero son ángeles, en este instante la pelirosa se encontraba corriendo por el parque sin rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta llego a donde había cantado un dueto con su hermano, Zero, asi que sin mas la pelirosa se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar._

_Lo que Amu no sabia era que un peliazul la observaba tocar el piano, la canción que Amu estaba tocando se termino y escucho unos aplausos, Amu giro inmediatamente la cabeza encontrándose con un peliazul, el mejor amigo de Natsuki._

* * *

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-La frialdad de la chica no dudo en salir

-...-El peliazul negó levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender un no, como respuesta

-Entonces-Nuevamente el tono de voz frió de la chica

-!AMU¡-Se escucho el grito de Natsuki y Zero, al llegar a donde se encontraba la "pareja"

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?-El hermano sobre protector al ataque

- ¬¬ "Sospechoso"-Pensaron Amu y Natsuki mirando a Zero, mientras que a este le daba escalofríos por la mirada de sus hermanas

* * *

_El malentendido fue aclarado por Amu y Ikuto, dejando a Zero y Natsuki con cara de ¿Nani? pero lo bueno es que el mal entendido se aclaro y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, y hoy era el día en que Amu entraría a la institución de música junto a Zero y Natsuki que por alguna extraña razón lograron entrar, Natsuki estaba de lo mas nerviosa, haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas, por otro lado Zero se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo practicando cada tarde el piano en el parque que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba intacto y Amu estaba de lo mas tranquila al igual que Zero solo que esta en vez de practicar el piano solo hacia duetos junto a su hermano._

_Y asi sin mas el esperado día llego, una limusina de color negro en la que se encontraba Akemi-san fue a recoger a los tres hermanos..._

* * *

-¿Quienes serán?-Se preguntaban todos los alumnos entre susurros al ver llegar una limusina de la cual salia una pelirosa, una pelimorada y un peliblanco

Los tres hermanos avanzaron sin importarles lo que los demás decían sobre ellos, antes de que los hermanos entraran una pantalla gigantesca salio deslizándose en frente de los hermanos.

-Mina-Dijo Akemi-san desde la pantalla, captando la atención de todos

-!Akemi-sempai¡-Gritaron a todo pulmón los alumnos, los chicos con corazones en los ojos y las chicas con estrellas en los ojos

-Como ya sabéis soy la encargada de reclutar talentos nuevos ¿Verdad?-Pregunto sonriente Akemi-san

-!Hai¡-Respondieron a gritos los alumnos menos los tres hermanos que estaban con la cara de WTF?

-Bien aquí tenéis a los nuevos talentos recluidos, los hermanos Kaname-Dijo sonriente Akemi-san

-¿Honto? ¿Cuales son sus talentos?-Ahora todos estaban sobre los hermanos haciéndoles preguntas de todo tipo

-Mina, dejaros en paz, bien ellos son, Kaname Amu, su talento es el piano, también se le da muy bien el canto-Nuevamente Akemi-san con su sonrisa

-Yorosku-Dijo la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia

-El siguientes es el hermano mayor, Kaname Zero, su talento es el piano y cantar duetos con su pequeña hermana, Amu-

-Yorusku-Zero, imito a Amu

-La siguientes es Kaname Natsuki, su talento es el canto al igual que la guitarra-

-Yorosku-Natsuki, a diferencia de sus hermanos solo hizo un saludo con la mano

-!SUGOI¡-Ahora todos los alumnos gritaron pero se callaron al ver a dos jóvenes acercándose, un peliazul y una pelirubia

-Es cierto, me olvidado de presentaros a los hermanos Tsukiyomi-Y así los hermanos avanzaron un poco mas

-Tsukiyomi Utau, su talento es el canto-

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, su talento es el violín-

Después de la presentación de todos los alumnos un interrogatorio por parte de Natsuki a Ikuto y su hermana Utau mientras que Amu y Zero se quedaban con cara de WTF?

* * *

**Minami: Al fin termine-nyaa ^^**

**Zero: ¬¬" no te alegres que aun te faltan mas historias por escribir**

**Minami: Si, papa ¬¬" por otro lado-nyaa agradezco el review de KIYOMI-NEKO mi fiel seguidora ^^**

**Zero: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y dejen un review para la loca bipolar ya que se deprimió por que solo tuvo un review en el capitulo anterior**

**Minami: TT^TT bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Minami&Zero: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Ya ne**


	9. Chapter 9: Un pequeño juego

**Minami: He decidido que voy a subir cuantos capítulos pueda hoy claro que a cambio de reviews aunque solo me faltan dos capítulos mas para llegar al fin-nyaa TT^TT **

**Zero: ¬¬"**

**Minami: Gomen me adelante pero no me mates-nyaa **

**Zero: Bien ya que esta loca se disculpo y no la matare por que no podremos seguir la historia ¬¬"**

**Minami OWO arigato-nyaa no moriré-nyaa *W***

**Zero: Por ahora ¬¬"**

**Minami: ¬¬" mina onegai, lancen tomatazos a Zero**

**Zero: Callate ¬¬" Bien ni Shugo Chara, ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan, son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht **

* * *

_**Pensaste que seria eterno, te equivocaste Capitulo 9: Un pequeño juego**_

* * *

_Después de la presentación de todos los alumnos un interrogatorio por parte de Natsuki a Ikuto y su hermana Utau mientras que Amu y Zero se quedaban con cara de WTF?_

* * *

_Las clases pasaron normales, después del interrogatorio un tanto extraño de Natsuki, Zero y Amu quedaron como los dos mejores de su clase y Natsuki resulto ser la segunda mejor de su clase, Las clases pasaron normales, sin mencionar que varios chicos se acercaban a Natsuki y Amu diciendo cosas como "Son tan kawai", mientras que las chicas se acercaban a Zero diciendo cosas como "Zero-sempai, me enseñaría a tocar el piano onegai", "Increíble", compartieron pensamiento los tres hermanos, aun sin saberlo._

_De hay en fuera, todo marchaba bien, ahora los hermanos, Kaname y Tsukiyomi, venían de regreso de el instituto, en un cómodo silencio, pero de vez en cuando Zero, miraba a Amu de reojo, a lo cual esta respondía con un leve sonrojo, apartando la mirada..._

* * *

-Nee-Hablo, Utau

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Natsuki

-Estaba pensando en algo...-Cambio el tono de voz a uno pícaro.-Que tal si jugamos un pequeño juego-Con lo mismo tono de voz, ahora todos la escuchaban atentos

-Y ¿de que se trata?-Pregunto un poco extrañado, Zero

-Pues...Cada quien tendrá que salir con quien le toque pero...-Se detuvo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo

-¿Pero que?-Preguntaron extrañados Zero y Natsuki

-Aquí esta-Contesto Utau, mientras sacaba una libreta pequeña y una pluma

-Que se supone que haremos con eso-Preguntaron extrañados, Natsuki y Zero

-Es fácil, yo escribiré sus nombres en esta pequeña libreta, después arrancaremos la hojita y haremos papelitos con los nombres y así cada quien escojera un papelito y quien les toque deberán salir por una semana ¿Queda claro?-Pregunto guiñando un ojo

-Suena interesante-Dijeron al unisono Natsuki y Zero, mientras les mandaban una mirada asesina y escalofriante a Amu y Ikuto

-A-Aceptamos-Dijeron al unisono Amu y Ikuto, por la mirada de Zero y Natsuki

-Bien entonces escojan un papel-Dijo Utau, mientras extendía sus manos con los pequeños papeles

-Cuando hizo los papeles-Se preguntaron todos mentalmente menos Utau

* * *

_ Después de que cada uno escogiera un pequeño papel, abrieron sus papeles y las parejas quedaron así._

_Utau y Kuukai_

_Natsuki y Daisuke_

_Zero y Yuuki_

_Amu y Ikuto_

_Después de que todos tuvieran pareja, le preguntaron a Utau quienes eran Kuukai, Daisuke y Yuuki, Utau rió nerviosamente pero les explico todo y ellos entendieron._

* * *

**Minami: Me gusta dejarlos en suspenso bueno y bien ¿Que pasara ahora con este pequeño juego? **

**Zero: Bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ya ne esperamos reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minami: etto...antes que nada siento la demora, en fin vine a escribir asi que bueno por si se preguntáis ¿Que mier** hace esta niñata para no escribir?, pues bien he estado muy ocupada viendo algunas cosas por lo cual no he podido escribir, ademas tengan en cuenta que este viernes salgo de 6° grado -.- y por cierto este fic lo voy a alargar por lo cual no se va a acabar pronto.**

**Zero: Si, bueno vamos a la historia, Ni shugo chara, ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami, son de la total autoridad de Peacht-Picht.**

* * *

_Después de que cada uno escogiera un pequeño papel, abrieron sus papeles y las parejas quedaron así._

_Utau y Kuukai_

_Natsuki y Daisuke_

_Zero y Yuuki_

_Amu y Ikuto_

_Después de que todos tuvieran pareja, le preguntaron a Utau quienes eran Kuukai, Daisuke y Yuuki, Utau rió nerviosamente pero les explico todo y ellos entendieron._

* * *

-¡Alto! ¡¿Como que el juego se expande a un mes?!-Pregunto alterada, Amu.

-Por mi esta bien...-Contesto Natsuki, con una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime.

-Pues a mi no me agrada para nada ¬¬"-Dijo Zero molesto

-Estoy de acuerdo con oni-chan-Amu le dio la razón a Zero

-¡¿Nani?!-Preguntaron al unisono Utau, Kuukai, Daisuke, Yuuki y Ikuto

-¿?-Aparecieron signos de interrogación en la cabeza de Amu, Zero y Natsuki

-¿No se supone que ustedes dos eran novios? O.o-Preguntaron al unisono Utau, Kuukai, Daisuke, Yuuki y Ikuto

-¿En serio? ¿Se lo creyeron?-Preguntaron al unisono Amu y Zero mientras se miraban seriamente para después...

-jajajajajajajaja ¿En serio?-Preguntaron entre risas Amu y Zero mientras se retorcían de la risa, agarrándose el estomago

-Les jugaron una broma-Dijo serio Ikuto

-¡Oe! ¡Tu también lo creíste!-Reclamaron al unisono, Utau, Kuukai, Daisuke y Yuuki, mientras que Ikuto giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado, por ele cho de haber sido descubierto

* * *

_Unas horas antes..._

_Yuuki y Daisuke habían llegado hacia Utau en el parque..._

_-Bien Utau ¿Para que nos llamaba?-Pregunto Daisuke _

_-Etto...bueno primero que nada vamos a comprar ro...-Utau fue interrumpida _

_-!Directo al grano Utau¡-Reclamaron Daisuke y Yuuki_

_-jejejeje-Utau rió nerviosamente-etto...bueno quisera saber si me pueden ayudar...verán lo que paso es que...hicimos un juego y bueno ustedes dos salieron involucrados junto con kuukai jejeje ^^U-Dijo Utau riendo nerviosamente_

_-Utau...-Un aura negativa rodeo los cuerpos de Daisuke y Yuuki y sus ojos eran fuego-es mejor que corras antes de que te matemos-Dijeron Daisuke y Yuuki mientras sacaban unos cuchillos de quien sabe donde_

_-_O_O"

_Bueno después de una Utau cansada de ser perseguida por Daisuke y Yuuki, al final aceptaron jugar el juego, aun así querian matar a Uttau_

_demo..._

_En cuanto vieron fotos de las personas que les iban a tocar en el "pequeño juego"_

_..._

_Digamos que tuvieron una hemorragia nasal exagerada._

* * *

**Minami: Bien aquí termina este capitulo como dije puede que tal vez alargue el fic por que no tendre mucho tiempo en vacaciones creo**

**Zero: Por cierto Minami tiene un anuncio OwO**

**Minami: es cierto casi lo olvido, en el próximo capitulo como no tendré mucho tiempo libre, podeis dejar en un review o mandarme un mensaje privado con alguna idea la cual yo adaptare y corregiré, de acuerdo al fic, espero que me ayudéis y no puede haber lemon lo siento por las pervers demo aun no es el momento -.- **

**Zero: Agradecemos su reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Minami&Zero: Ya ne **


	11. Chapter 11

**Minami: Ohayo mina! regrese por fin**

**Zero: Aunque la baka se enfermo -.- y yo tengo que cuidarla**

**Minami: Oe Baka! ¬¬" y nadie te puso a cuidarme, tu te ofreciste**

**Zero: O/O Urusai baka! ¬/¬**

**Minami: n.n te ves kawai asi en fin vamos con la historia y algunas ideas adaptadas al fic, arigato mina!**

**Zero: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Minami, son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

_Bueno después de una Utau cansada de ser perseguida por Daisuke y Yuuki, al final aceptaron jugar el juego, aun así querian matar a Uttau_

_demo..._

_En cuanto vieron fotos de las personas que les iban a tocar en el "pequeño juego"_

_..._

_Digamos que tuvieron una hemorragia nasal exagerada._

* * *

-¡Voy a matarla!-Grito Yuuki corriendo detrás de Utau con un cuchillo en la mano **(Minami: O_O" Pobre utau)**

-¡Chotto!-Grito Daisuke, reteniendo a Yuuki para que no matara a Utau

-¡Sueltame! ¡La voy a matar!-Grito Yuuki, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Daisuke, su primo **(Minami: Eso no se lo esperaban ¿nee?)**

-Zero nee...-Susurro Amu a su hermano

-¿Nani?-Pregunto, igual susurrando

-Yuuki me da miedo ¿A ti no? nee...si mueres asesinado por ella ¿Me regalas tu piano junto con tu Pc?-Susurro Amu bromeando un poco

-Malvada Y^Y-Susurro Zero

-Oe...¿De que tanto hablan?-Pregunto Natsuki

-De que si Zero muere asesinado por Yuuki me regalara su piano junto con su Pc-Respondió Amu solo que...

-¡¿Nani?!-Pregunto Yuuki girando la cabeza en dirección a Amu, Zero y Natsuki, asi es a Amu se le habia olvidado y lo dijo en voz alta u.u

* * *

_Ya que todo se calmo, con una Utau mas tranquila y una yuuki comiendo ramen con Zero, ya que habían dado comienzo al "pequeño juego" de un mes por separado._

_Aunque bueno Utau y Kuukai estaban haciendo una competencia de ramen._

_Natsuki y Daisuke fueron a un parque de atracciones._

_Amu y Ikuto fueron a..._

_El parque..._

_Demo..._

_¡Se estaban besando!_

* * *

_-¬/¬" !¿Que haces?¡-Grito Amu furiosa a Ikuto después de haberse separado por la falta de aire_

_-Lo siento demo...tenias chocolate en los labios-Respondio Ikuto aburrido _

_-¡Podías habérmelo dicho ¿Sabes?!-Grito furiosa-¡Me largo!-Grito de nuevo y se marcho corriendo_

* * *

_Ikuto siguió a Amu, aunque no pudo alcanzarla._

_Amu corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien y este sujeto a Amu antes de que cayera en el suelo._

_-_Amu ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que corres?-Pregunto el sujeto con el que había tropezado, quien era su hermano mayor, Zero

-Zero...-Amu se abalanzo y abrazo a su hermano llorando

-¿Amu?-Pregunto confundido-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto confundido y acariciando su cabello

-El...El...me...be...so-Amu contesto entre sollozos

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien?! !Ahora se las vera conmigo¡-Dijo enojado Zero, separándose de su pequeña hermana y exigiendo una explicación

-Z-Zero no hagas nada te lo ruego...tan solo...vayámonos a casa-Contesto débilmente Amu

-De acuerdo-Dijo Zero, quien volteo la cabeza en dirección a Yuuki

-Lo siento Yuuki, espero que lo entiendas-Dijo Zero a Yuuki, esta asintió y los hermanos se fueron a casa.

* * *

**Minami: Ok solo faltan dos ideas para este capitulo que son las de melt-cchan y Meicki las cuales serán utilizadas en el siguiente onegai no saquen su lado yandere**

**Zero: no la maten esta enferma tiene gripe **

**Minami: en fin nos vemos el el siguiente capitulo**

**Zero: agradecemos sus reviews **

**Yo&Zero: Ya ne**


	12. Chapter 12: A un paso

**Minami: jejejejeje mian gomene no me maten T^T bueno actualmente estoy escribiendo a las 2:59 am jejejejeje si a la hora que s em eocurrio algo u.u**

**Zero: Si ya perdonaron a la baka n.n**

**Minami: Zero-oni-chan baka T^T**

**Zero: jejejejeje gomene **

**Minami: O_O" Q-Quien eres y que les has echo a Zero-oni-chan?! **

**Zero: Oe ¬¬" bueno a lo que vamos, ni shugo chara, ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan, son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht **

* * *

_Ikuto siguió a Amu, aunque no pudo alcanzarla._

_Amu corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien y este sujeto a Amu antes de que cayera en el suelo._

_-_Amu ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que corres?-Pregunto el sujeto con el que había tropezado, quien era su hermano mayor, Zero

-Zero...-Amu se abalanzo y abrazo a su hermano llorando

-¿Amu?-Pregunto confundido-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto confundido y acariciando su cabello

-El...El...me...be...so-Amu contesto entre sollozos

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien?! !Ahora se las vera conmigo¡-Dijo enojado Zero, separándose de su pequeña hermana y exigiendo una explicación

-Z-Zero no hagas nada te lo ruego...tan solo...vayámonos a casa-Contesto débilmente Amu

-De acuerdo-Dijo Zero, quien volteo la cabeza en dirección a Yuuki

-Lo siento Yuuki, espero que lo entiendas-Dijo Zero a Yuuki, esta asintió y los hermanos se fueron a casa.

* * *

_**Capitulo 12 : A un paso...**_

_**Yuuki pov**_

_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yuuki cross, bueno, tengo el pelo castaño, ojos carmesí y tez blanca, Zero y yo ya nos conocíamos hace tiempo jejejejeje n/n eramos pequeños amigos, claro hasta que sucedió una raozn por la cual dejo a su pequeña hermanita Amu, de la cual por cierto estaba enamorado, al parecer, por lo que me contó esto fue lo que sucedió..._

**_Flask Blac (Sigue en Yuuki pov)_**

_-Zero-kun gomene esto es por tu bien-Dijo Natsuki a Zero, mientras esta le entregaba un dije en forma de una ala de angel plateada, bueno en fin, yo ya sabia de que su familia era descendiente de unos ángeles bla bla._

_-Hai, Natsuki-one-chan...-llamo Zero a Natsuki_

_-dime...-contesto Natsuki_

_-Prométeme que cuidaras bien a Amu-chan ¿Si? n.n-_

_-Te lo rpometo Zero-kun n.n-_

_Demo..._

_Su madre mando a vivir a Natsuki lejos, la madre solo sabia que la única que tenia un poder mayor a los des sus hermanos era Amu, así que por eso prácticamente..._

_"Natsuki-one-chan rompió su promesa"_

_Fue lo que dijo Zero-kun, antes de que llegara Amu..._

**_Fin Yuuki pov _**

* * *

_En la casa de los hermanos Kaname..._

_-Y exactamente eso fue lo que paso...-explico Amu_

_-Demo...Amu...¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Pregunto Zero algo confundido _

_-Hai demo...es posible que no me crea...tan solo piénsalo...¿ángeles?...¿una gemela?-Respondió Amu _

_-Entonces yo lo arreglo-Zero se calmo y dio un suspiro _

_-Podemos aclararlo entre los dos ¿No crees oni-chan?-Pregunto nuevamente Amu _

_-Esta bien ¬3¬-Contesto Zero _

* * *

_Natsuki apenas iba corriendo a su casa cuando choco con alguien... _

_-Itai, itai-Dijo Natsuki, mientras se sobaba la cabeza _

_-¿Are? ¿Natsuki-chan?-Pregunto Yuuki_

_-Yuuki-chan, gomenasai! .-Se levanto rápidamente Natsuki para pedir una disculpa _

_ jejejejej Natsuki-chan no es necesario que te disculpes-A diferencia de Natsuki, Yuuki se levanto no tan rápidamente _

* * *

_Zero y Amu ahora habían llegado a el parque en el cual..._

_sucedió el kiss-chocolate (O_o? No se de donde salio)_

* * *

**Minami: Y eso es todo n.n**

**Zero: Ella anda corta de ideas y por cierto un aviso pequeño en el cual no espero que slaga viva Minami-chan n.n**

**Minami: Oe ¬¬" bueno en fin quería avisarles que pronto llegara el final del fic n.n y bueno etto...no se me ocurre adaptar ideas que me dieron por que no concuerdan mucho demo...si puedo las adaptare n.n asi que onegai no me asesinen QwQ**

**Zero: deseenle suerte a Minami-chan**

**Minami: malvado Q.Q en fin **

**Zero, TsukiYo: Ya ne n.n **


End file.
